


Gonna Make Love To The Dark

by Waynesgrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Laws, Vampire!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that if anyone found out about this, that they would punish him, but kill Foggy. Destroy the source of his disobedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make Love To The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Underworld for the first time in forever, and then sat my trash ass down and did this. 
> 
> It's cheesy and cliche. 
> 
> Title taken from: Marry the Night by Lady Gaga  
> Actual Lyric : Gonna make love to the stark

_He watches silently from above. Moving steadily and quickly, tracking the humans movements with careful listening and a practised ease._

_He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be here any night, not when he's meant to be performing his duties to the Coven. Fulfilling his oath to his Clan and Master. Protecting them from any harm wished to them by the Lycans and other things that go bump in the night._

_But he can't help himself._

_He can no longer see, not after loosing his sight in an accident that happened years before his turning,_

_but he can still feel. It's a myth that the heart of a vampire doesn't beat. It does, slow and quiet as if not there at all. But it beats all the same, and it has never beat this way before, not for anyone. This human making him feel unlike anything he's ever felt since his turning. His skin tingles with warmth and his heart beats with anticipation usually reserved for battle._

_He scents the air and bites his bottom lip as the mans scent fills his nose. His eyelashes flutter until his eyes close, and for a moment he allows the hint of that smell to wrap around his senses. When the scent passes him by, he steps up onto the lip of the building, stretches his arms out, and drops off; leather jacket flapping in the wind as he descends down the building._

_He lands without making a sound into a crouching position. He stands and then steps out onto the sidewalk and takes in a deep, steadying breath._

“ _Foggy.” He says, almost breathlessly to the retreating back. He can't help his hopeful smile when the man stops and turns to face him slowly._

“ _Matt, hi.” Foggy says, nervously, but with the same sincerity and warmth he always does._

“ _How are you?” He asks, as if he hasn't been following him home everyday for the past week, stationing himself outside of his home, keeping guard and sitting hopelessly at his bedroom window like a love sick fool. He isn't looking forward to the day Foggy ever finds out. He doesn’t think the man would take it very well, but he never knows, Foggy has the remarkable tendency of surprising him, time and time again._

_But nothing had ever surprised him more than the night Foggy kissed him._

_It had been after midnight and after a particularly gruelling fight with a group of Lycans. Wounded and tired, he found himself walking in the direction of Foggy's home instead of his own. Once there he made his way to Foggy's bedroom window and simply sat there on the sill, calmed by the steady heart beat only separated by a thin sheet of glass. He had entertained the thought of breaking it and crawling inside, but knew Foggy wouldn't appreciate that at all._

_Hours had passed he knew, and his skin was close to being fully healed, the only thing remaining of his fight were the rips in his clothing and the dried blood where his wounds once were. He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in deep and trying to catch the scent that hooked him from the start, telling himself he can only have a minute more before he needs to go._

_And then he heard Foggy move, and his breathing pick up._

_And then he heard Foggy get up._

_And then the window was opening and Foggy was staring at him with sleepy eyes and a questioning tilt to his head._

“ _Matt? What are you doing?”_

_Matt hesitated for a moment before he reached out, and gently pressed the tips of his fingers against Foggy's cheek, and he said with all the adoration he can never keep in check around Foggy, “I wanted to be with you.”_

“ _You're bleeding.”_

“ _Not anymore.”_

“ _Are you hurt?”_

“ _No.”_

“ _Do you want to come inside?”_

“ _Gods, yes.” He breathed out, except he didn't move, and neither did Foggy._

_And then it happened. Foggy reached out and placed a hand on either side of Matt's face, and leaned into him. He gently placed his lips over his and pressed down. Chaste and simply yet so sweet._

_He pulled back slightly, possibly gauging Matt's reaction which was that of startle and pure bliss. He had closed his eyes, his heart beating wildly and his mind whirling. Then he surged forward and took Foggy's mouth in a kiss that left him gasping against his mouth._

_And then Matt was moving, getting out of his position and crawling inside Foggy's window as Foggy moved them backwards, their lips never breaking and the kiss never stopping._

_That was also the first time he stayed the night with Foggy, and the night that Foggy learned just how difficult stripping several layers of leather off someone could be._

“ _I'm doing well, actually. But it's just a basic week, nothing exciting happening.”_

_He smiles.“That's good, I'm glad.”_

“ _How about you, how are you doing? You're in your leather.”_

“ _Yeah, I'm meant to be on duty.”_

“ _Oh, breaking rules? How rebellious of you.” Foggy says, the tease in his voice makes Matt's skin tingle._

“ _I wanted to be with you.”_

_There's a moment of silence and then he hears the sound of Foggy walking towards him, and he braces himself as Foggy gets closer and closer until he's standing directly in front of him. Their bodies just an inch apart, and inch Matt wants so badly to close. To press himself fully against Foggy until he can't tell where he begins and ends._

“ _Yeah?” Foggy asks quietly, his question a whisper of warm breath against Matt's skin._

“ _Yeah.” he says in response, and tilts his head down to catch Foggy's mouth in a searing kiss. Their mouths move together with a comfort and familiarity that never fails to excite Matt. Foggy's mouth is hot against his as their lips move fast together, becoming slick with spit and the slightest peek of tongue. The sounds being made usually annoy Matt if heard from someone else, but hearing it and knowing he's part of the making makes his skin alight in a warmth that touches every part of him._

_He wraps his arms around Foggy and pulls him flush against him, moving their bodies so there is no such thing as space in definition to them. Foggy makes a sound in the back of his throat at the_

_movement, and Matt pushes forward even more, chasing the sound with a barely contained hunger._

_He responds to the sound with a growl low and deep in his throat, and relishes in how the sound sends chills down Foggy's spine and throughout his entire body, resulting in a shudder. He hums his approval and pulls Foggy's lower lip in between is teeth, nibbling on it lightly. He opens his eyes and wishes so badly that he could see the look of pleasure he knows is on Foggy's face._

_When Foggy says his name, nothing more than a small moan of desperation, Matt releases his lip and moves his hands so one is cradling Foggy's cheek and the other holding his neck. He leans back in and licks a strip from his lower lip to the tip of his nose. His tongue flicking off the tip before zeroing in on Foggy's mouth once again._

“ _You should go.” Foggy says when they finally break apart. He buries his face in the curve of Matt's neck, and Matt runs his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly at the strands and scratching at the scalp._

_Foggy is right, he should go. Shouldn't have came, really. Should have done was he was meant to do tonight, shouldn't have broken away from his troop. But he never was very good at listening, and Foggy was always too damn tempting._

“ _I don't want to.”_

“ _And I don't want you to.”_

“ _Then I'll stay.”_

“ _Matt, I don't want to get in trouble, or hurt.” The 'because of me' goes unsaid, but it's there. And Matt knows that it's his fault. He broke law and fell in love with a human being, it doesn't matter that the human loves him back. He knows that if anyone found out about this, that they would punish him, but kill Foggy. Destroy the source of his disobedience. Matt feels panic grip his nerves at those thoughts._

“ _One night. It won't matter if I'm gone for one night. Please, Foggy” Actually it will. His absence has probably already been noticed, and other Warriors of the Clan will be out searching for him. They can't have one of their best out missing, that just won't do. And when he turns up tomorrow he knows he will be punished for breaking the rules, just like he has been every time he does it. He may be one of the best but that doesn't mean he's given any leniency in regards to rule breaking._

_But that doesn't matter. The want for this burns in his veins. Hot and searing, he thinks he could burst into flames from the feeling alone._

_He can feel Foggy's eyes searching his face, and gently Foggy reaches for his hands and intertwines their fingers._

“ _Okay,” he nods, “Okay.”_

_He slowly pulls away from Matt, but keeps their fingers locked. He starts walking in the direction of his home and pulls Matt with him._

_\--_

_He closes the apartment door behind them, and locks it with a soft click. He scans the room, and feels nothing out of place or wrong. Not that there should be, but he still checks as a precaution._

_He slips off his coat and drapes it on the back off a chair that is placed by the door for this very reason. He begins taking off the guns and knives that line his back, crisscrossed over each other in pattern for easy access and efficiency._

“ _I'll never understand how you can carry an arsenal on your back and hide it with your coat.”_

_He smiles as he places a row of silver circle blades down on the chair. “Part of the job.”_

“ _Ahh.” Foggy says, the amusement evident in his voice. He continues his removal and he listens as Foggy walk around the apartment from room to room. To the living room, then the kitchen, then the bedroom._

_He hears the faint sound of clothing being removed, the rustling sounds of them being shimmied off and hitting the floor. He takes a steadying breath as he removes the last of his weapons, preparing himself. He makes his way to the bedroom and immediately locates Foggy, and wraps his arms around his waist. He presses himself flush against Foggy and doesn't fight the moan that escapes his lips at the feel of his rubbing against the man._

“ _We meet again, leather.” Foggy says as he beings unzipping and unbuttoning the several layers of leather Matt has to don. He knows it's a hassle to take off, it's even more tedious to put on, but it's thick and durable in a fight._

“ _Yes, but I have it on good authority that I look very good in leather.”_

“ _You do. Not many people can pull off the amount of leather you can. You're just lucky, I guess.”_

“ _Oh, I'm very lucky.” He says before leaning in and capturing Foggy's mouth again. He can't help but smile when he feels Foggy smile into the kiss, his laughter being swallowed up._

“ _It also feels good on my skin.” Foggy whispers against his mouth, and doesn't that confession just dry up the mouth and gets his rapt attention._

“ _I can keep it on.”_

_Foggy laughs, “Oh no, it's coming off.”_

_And it does come off, falling to the floor and joining Foggy's clothes as he pushes them back towards the bed._

_\--_

_Foggy's breaths are more like pants, warm and harsh against his skin. His face is buried in the crook of Foggy's neck as he moves away and then back again, over and over in a rhythm that is driving them both crazy. T_ _heir minds tricking them into believing they can't get any closer than they already are, with Foggy holding onto him for dear life, dragging blunt fingernails along Matt's spine and down his arms, and every now and then, hands coming down to grab his ass and pull him closer, deeper inside._

_Being like this is always a rush for Matt. Feeling Foggy's blood rushing so close to the surface, close enough that he can trick himself into pretending it's his. Every sound Foggy makes underneath him rings loud and clear in his ears and so quickly goes to his head, making him feel drunk. Igniting his veins in a white hot fire that builds low in his stomach and tingles all the way up his spine._

_He lifts up his head and kisses Foggy, his tongue licking into his mouth and pulling out more moans that go straight to his groin. He breaks away and begins kissing lower, along his jaw and then down to his neck. He bares his teeth and allows them to drag lightly down Foggy's willing given skin. He feels so alive when Foggy gives himself so willingly, teasing Matt by baring his neck and allowing him to drag his fangs down the windpipe and veins. It makes Matt want to sink his teeth into him._

_When Foggy shudders, Matt stops his movements. He pulls away until his cock is almost outside the warmth Foggy brings. He moves up so he covers Foggy's mouth with his own, taking his breath and_ _loving the way Foggy's mouth forms his name, and then he pushes back in with a careful power that causes Foggy to give a choked up scream._

_When Foggy whispers for him to do it again, he does, and he can't help but smile when the only thing Foggy can seem to say is his name, over and over again like a mantra._

_\--_

“ _For me, for me, please.” He whispers over and over again into Foggy's ear, his voice low and rough from trying to hold himself back. The warmth in his stomach is becoming too much and he can feel the tensing of his muscles as he continues to work himself in and out of Foggy._

_And Foggy..._

_Well, the way he's tightening around Matt and has stopped even trying forming words tells him that he's sitting on the brink, and that it's only a matter of time._

_Matt flicks his wrist and twists his hand, pumping Foggy's cock in time with his own rhythm, panting into Foggy's ear._

“ _Come for me, Foggy.” and Foggy let's out a low whine at that, and Matt let's out a breathless laugh._

“ _Yes, just like that, beautiful. Just like that.”_

_Foggy says his name again and Matt picks up the pace, moving their bodies together in a way that will guarantee them to not last long._

_And they don't. Soon Foggy is moaning, loud and broken as he spills his release onto Matt's hand and his own stomach with Matt's name on his lips, sending Matt into his own blissful release._

_\--_

_He listens to Foggy while he sleeps, having wrapped his body around Foggy when they were done their dance. He runs his fingers through his hair and traces the features of his face and the curves of his body. He cuddles closer with a satisfied sigh, loving the feel in his thighs and hips that always came when they were worked hard. He feels sated and satisfied, but he's still a product of the night. He can't fall asleep, even though is mind is fuzzy from pure bliss._

_So he lays quiet and listens to the sound of Foggy breathing. The sound of his steady heart and enjoying how it feels against his skin, and replays how Foggy sounded when he whispered he loved him._

_He knows he should leave. That he could crawl out of bed, put his clothes back on and collect his things, all without Foggy waking up. That he could close the door and not look back. But he doesn't want to._

_So he doesn't move, and accepts whatever punishment he will be given tomorrow evening when he returns._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! I tried, you guys, and I hope it was okay!  
> And Happy Thanksgiving!! I am 100 percent excited for the turkey coma I'm going to put myself in.
> 
> There are reasons as to why I don't write sex:  
> 1\. Because it's not for me, I personally don't care for it  
> 2\. I have no idea how to write it
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> http://waynesgrayson.tumblr.com/


End file.
